Who They Are
by i create chaos
Summary: Who are our favorite demigods, really? A collection of poems about our heroes.
1. Percy- Hero of Right

Percy-

Offered godhood

But declined

A hero of right

In all's mind.

A head full of kelp

The son of the sea

A heart full of good

Yet honest and free.

Model for all

Even children of Aphrodite

They might need to learn

They must not act so mighty.

Trouble follows him everywhere

Like the Black Death

Pledged to Olympus

Till his final breath.

The life of a hero is never easy

Many visit Hades before their time

He puts on a brave face

Even when he wants to cry.

Monsters try to stop him

But he's fought the Fates

He has too much to lose

Won't give up till it's too late.

He's given his world

To fighting strife

To protect his family

He'll give his life.

 **-o-**

 **Hey, so things you should know-**

 **I don't have an updating schedule.**

 **I don't own.**

 **There won't be many AN's in this fic.**

 **Review and tell me if you hate my poetry or love it. Other than that, just REVIEW!**

 **Adios!**


	2. Annabeth- Won't Give Up

Annabeth-

Smart and quick

Above all, wise

Her amazing skills

Will bring your demise.

She searched for months

To find her true love

A tragic story

Yet beautiful, was wove.

A dangerous dagger

And a special hat

Don't turn evil

She'll make you regret that.

Yet, among all

Pride is her flaw

To build something steady

She's ready to break the law.

She doesn't really believe

In that thing called trust

All of her promises

Have turned to rust.

Yet she doesn't give up

Day after day

She stays fighting monsters

Come what may.


	3. Grover- Third Wheel

Grover-

He is half goat

And spirit, as well

His goal is to help nature

To stop trees from being fell.

He's a loyal ally

To all of his friends

A worthy adversary

To tie together broken ends.

Yet he sometimes feels unneeded

Like a broken third wheel

But he helps those in need

No matter what he feels.

At one point he was scorned

As he was not a Lord of the Wild

"Grover," they say,

"Stop being such a child."

Look at where he is now

With no place for sorrow

He is safe at home

With a perfect tomorrow.

Set your eyes upon him

To love and admire

For to be good

Was all he desired.


	4. Thalia- Wild and Free

Thalia-

She was a girl

And then a tree

And then a hunter

Wild and free.

She wields her knife

And strings her quiver

With enough skill

To make you shiver.

Yet scariest are her eyes

Thirsty with power

Beneath the blue orbs

The bravest will cower.

Her greatest fear

Is that of heights

Quite surprising

As it is her birthright.

She is a sister

And friend as well

Loyal as her cousin

She won't hesitate to kill.

A true hero

Daughter of the sky

Watch as she

Yells her battle cry.


	5. Luke- Traitor

Luke-

A traitor

Of the worst kind

With pure evil

Inside his mind.

Blonde hair

And icy blue eyes

A demeanor

Full of deceit and lies.

But at the end

Though it is hard to say

It must be known

That he saved the day.

A few words

A broken promise

Two friends

He will always miss.

He is not forgotten

Though he is dead

His heart is guarded

In a box of lead.

He had a chance

He chose wrong

Only when gone

Does he finally belong.


	6. Jason- Finding Home

Jason-

Forever the hero

He's misunderstood

If he could save the day

He always would.

There are two camps

He's split between

Quite a dilemma

For he's only a teen.

Two girls after him

Yet only one is right

His choice is the one

Whose eyes are bright.

Always leader, at the top

Where he belongs

No second chances

He can't go wrong.

Separated, he's lost

With a sister never met

Steady form, pace brisk

Smile on his face set.

The Son of Jupiter

He's lost and alone

Yet alas, at the end

He may have found home.


	7. Piper- Beautiful

Piper-

Perfect at first sight

A father with fame

Why is it then

That nobody knows her name?

A charming voice

Kaleidoscope eyes

Just a single smile

Can melt frozen ice.

Teased, bullied

But none they say is true

She only gives her all

To a lucky few.

But she can be too strong

Often headfirst

Yet through it all

She never thinks of the worst.

Blue eyes

Blonde hair

He brings peace to her

Flying through the air.

Happy and carefree

Yet always dutiful

No matter what they say

She is beautiful.


	8. Leo- The Outcast

Leo-

The seventh wheel

Quite a crazy one

With him around

You can't have too much fun!

Although, at times

He can be serious

If he's sick

He doesn't make a fuss.

Without a lover

He's an outcast

Everyone dancing slow

And he's got it fast.

Yet he finds the girl

Who knows his worth

She might be 'evil'

But what is birth?

He is bullied

But not yet broken

All of his retorts

Are gladly spoken.

And we will remember

The one who made the choice

Who was so loud

Yet without a voice.


	9. Hazel- Second Chance

Hazel-

The sensible one

Small and quiet

Yet clever and smart

She won't lose her fight.

What haunts her

Are images of the past

Engraved in her mind

They are sure to last.

Chin up, head straight

The present is here

Slice and stab

She is everything to fear.

Worthy of riches

All she sees is gold

Coming from a land

Powerless and cold.

Youngest of them all

They watch her back

But they don't need too

She knows how to attack.

She took her second chance

And stepped into the light

Now she won't go down

Without a fight.


	10. Frank- Ready to Win

Frank-

Big and clumsy

Surprisingly a Roman

He's not perfect

But he's your man.

Half Chinese

As well as part Greek

He always comes across

As rather weak.

A snap of his fingers

And he's any creature

Down to the cold eyes

He has every feature.

Give him an arrow

And then a bow

He won't miss

Not high or low.

Maybe not at the top

But his mind is smart

Just making battle plans

Is simply an art.

A son of battle

He never goes too far

Born in command

Ready to win this war.


	11. Reyna- Ripped Apart

Reyna-

All know the warrior

Who is always strong

Who will fight all day

And all night long.

Her home, her father

She has lost it all

Yet she never hesitates

To stand up after her fall.

Posture straight

Dark eyes proud

Don't let your tears show

Just fight back loud.

Nobody cares

That she's being ripped apart

Piece by piece

Part by part.

Love is out of grasp

Twice lost, never found

She needs to find one

PWho will see past her frown.

Yet inside of her is a fire

Burning ever so bright

She still can find the one

To bring forth the light.


	12. Octavian- Deciever

Octavian-

Too much power

Along with the gift of sight

Can result in nothing

But danger for the light.

Faith in his ancestor

Was too great

All his ambition

Led to a gory fate.

Hero at the end

Though for the wrong reason

He will be remembered for that

And also horrible treason.

Deceived the whole

Of a great empire

Yet at the end

He was killed by fire.

Too much faith in himself

To believe he had flaws

Convinced himself at the end

He was just following the law.

Oh, we all know him

But we don't really care

At the end he was evil

Of which we are aware.


	13. Drew- Siren

Drew-

Misunderstood and broken

Caved in by vanity

There she stands

Daughter of Aphrodite.

She is blinded

By fear and hate

Doesn't want anyone

To think she's a fake.

Make-up, lipstick, mascara

Put it all on

Pile it up

Until humanity is gone

It's easy to hide

Behind the wrong

Not always the right

With a siren song.

Bittersweet honey

Borne of beauty

Smile like a doll

It is her duty

It was her choice

To be vile and cruel

Yet she chooses her battles

Not a pretty tool.


	14. Nico- Personified Fear

Nico-

He lives in-between worlds

Both the living and dead

And the Romans and Greeks

Doesn't listen to the rumours they've said

Who cares about what they think?

Words pound against metal ears

He knows that it is his purpose

To be their personified fear

His light shines bright in the dark

A wonderful ray of sun

Quenching out the evil

Before the darkness has even begun

His screams pound and echo

Reaching across the night

Drowning in all these memories

Not a savior in sight

Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder

And all who watch him can see

That he's confined by his stereotypes

But still oddly free

All who listen can hear

His whispers, screams and cries

But be careful what you tell him

At the end he's your demise.

 **-o-**

 **I'm going to finish this horrible poetry series (I published these when I was eleven, but wrote them when I was ten-ish . . . my poetry has improved. Greatly. This is a load of trash) and then forget it ever existed.**

 **-Dee**


End file.
